First Meeting
by the.striped.one
Summary: A young Roy Mustang finally finds a master to teach him alchemy. Little did he know he would meet someone who would play a big role in his life because of his choice. One-shot; Royai if you look hard enough; No Warnings; Manga/Brotherhood spoilers


**Notes:** This one-shot takes place when young Roy starts his apprenticeship to become an alchemist. So that would be a spoiler for the manga, if you haven't read the corresponding chapter or watched the corresponding Brotherhood episode.

**Disclaimer: **As much as it might surprise you, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters. Just screwing around with them for my private pleasure. I'll put them back when I'm done, I swear.

* * *

**First Meeting**

„Fine, I will take you as my disciple."

Roy Mustang almost jumped up from relief, when he heard Berthold Hawkeye say those words he so desperately wanted to hear.

He bowed down. "Thank you, Sensei! I won't let you down."

Hawkeye eyed him unfazed.

"I demand discipline and focus. Your assignments are to be carried out swift and thorough. I expect an excellent performance from you, I won't accept anything less. Do you understand?" his blue eyes pierced through the young boy. As if the raspy voice wasn't enough to get his point across.

"Yes, Sir!" he answered shaky, but still firm.

* * *

Hours later Roy sat at the desk in the middle of Hawkeye-sensei's research room going through the documents his new master had given him to memorize. The room was pretty dark. Only lit by a gas lamp on his desk, a few candles and another gas lamp next to his master, who stared at a book shelf across the room.

The adolescent couldn't care less about the gloomy atmosphere.

He did it. He got himself a teacher. And an outstanding one at that.

Hawkeye-sensei seemed to be a bitter man, but geniuses rarely feature a great personality. Roy had heard a lot about him and his research. Hawkeye was said to have perfected the most powerful alchemy thinkable. Eager to learn of it Roy came here.

To his surprise the famous alchemist lived in a shabby house. It had a considerable size, but the state the estate was in screamed of poverty. Roy had been unsure at first if it really was good to have come. The grumpy man in front of him was hard to assess.

But if this man would prove only half of the things he is said to be capable of true, this was his lucky day. He wanted to become a great alchemist. That is the only way to make a difference. If he was taught by THE Hawkeye, he certainly would learn a lot.

He's going to write his mother and his sisters about his success first thing in the morning.

Thinking about the 'family' he had left behind to become an alchemist, it made him wonder if Hawkeye-sensei lived alone here. Whenever the conversation had shifted to the topic of Hawkeye's family the villager's Roy had inquired about him beforehand, suddenly became quiet. They only said his wife died a long time ago, that was all.

He didn't really seem like a person who enjoyed company and preferred to live alone.

"Did you go through everything?" his master interrupted the young man's train of thought.

"Ah yes, almost. I still have to reread the last page a last time, Sensei."

The man grunted, but didn't say a word. He just walked across the room to a pile of boxes and shelves, loaded with books and scripts. Starting to dig around, seemingly searching something specific. Throwing everything he picked up on a few piles in the ground, he sorted the items he came across by categories only known to him.

His disciple went through the last paragraph again, adding some of the facts to his notes he wrote simultaneously.

A soft knock was heard and then the door opened slowly. Letting the light from the lamps in the corridor into the dark room. Someone entered reluctantly. Roy Mustang almost fell off his chair.

A girl.

A girl - with short, blond hair, wearing a white dress with a flower pattern had entered. Her big amber eyes reflected the few light sources in the room. She seemed to be about his age. Maybe a few years younger, but not that many.

She had started to speak: "Father, excu-" but stopped abruptly when she spotted Roy sitting there looking at her like a deer in headlights.

"That boy will stay with us for a while. I'm going to teach him. Prepare dinner for him, too." her father stated matter of factly without turning around once. He just kept on rummaging around in a particular overfilled box.

"Ah yes, of course." the blonde said, looking somewhat flustered. She glanced shyly over to the new arrived guest.

The guest however was still astonished by this surprise. His daughter? This sweet girl? She seemed to be the complete opposite from her father.

'Oh, I should open my mouth or she's gonna think I'm a freak-' Roy stoop up fast, almost falling over his own feet sweeping his notes down from the desk in the process.

The girl rose her hand in front of her mouth and chuckled slightly.

'There goes the good first impression ..' the young man wanted to kick himself.

He hold out his hand: "Roy ... Roy Mustang, sorry for intruding like that."

She took it.

"My name is Riza. Nice to meet you, Mr. Mustang." she said with a smile.

* * *

"-nel. Colonel!"

That woke him up.

Colonel Mustang, a grown man and famous state alchemist now, opened his eyes.

Before him stood that very girl from his dreams, but instead of a smile she wore a frown on her face.

"Colonel, break time is long over. You have documents due in an hour." she shot him a look.

Mustang stretched his arms before him and yawned.

"Yes yes, I'll get to it." Sitting up, he waved his hand and then picked up his pen.

The Colonel couldn't help but glance at his second in command. A grin appeared on his face.

"Is something the matter, Sir?" Hawkeye inquired.

"Almost forgot you can make sweet faces like that, too" he said in a low voice, barely audible.

"I beg you pardon?"

"No no, it's nothing, Lieutenant. … Don't look at me like that I'll finish it in time." he groaned, but kept on smiling.

* * *

_Notes:_

Thanks for reading!~


End file.
